


The First Snow

by flameandflare



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas stuff, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Oneshot, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameandflare/pseuds/flameandflare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is happy that it's FINALLY snowing. Carmilla isn't happy that she is being woken up before the sun is up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas present for my friend :) sorry if it sucks

“Pst! Wake up!” Carmilla heard the faint words, but her eyes couldn’t open just yet. She let out a groan and tried to reach for a pillow but instead felt something soft. “Wake up, Carmilla!” the voice said once again and Carmilla opened her eyes just a tiny bit before coming face to face with the big doe eyes she absolutely loves.

“What time is it?” Carmilla asked, her voice a bit dry.

“Time for snow!” Laura jumped up and down on the bed making Carmilla groan even more. It was like she’s dating a puppy.

“Snow? I’ve seen snow more than a hundred times, cupcake. It is not worth getting up at this hour for.” Carmilla said with disdain when she noticed the lack of light coming through the window.

“Carm,” Laura scoffed and Carmilla had to smirk. She knew Laura was going to go on a tangent about how snow is one of the great wonders of the world and that it didn’t matter how many times you saw it – “it’s still beautiful and wonderful. Oh, we have to go see it! Please, please, please!” Laura held her girlfriend’s hand up to her chest with a pleading look on her face.

“One condition,” Carmilla sighed and Laura looked at her with wide eyes.  “Give me a kiss,” she puckered out her lips and Laura gave her a wicked smile. She bent over the vampire, making their noses touch.

“You’re gonna have to catch me,” Laura giggled, before jumping off the bed and out of the door. Carmilla let out an anguished sigh before kicking the covers off. She didn’t even bother using her super vampire speed to catch Laura. It was her little way of payback for making her wake so early. She was going to take her sweet time.

After putting something decent – and black – on, she stepped outside through the dark hallways of the dorms before making her way to the quad area. She noticed a pretty thick layer of snow for it being only December and it made her think of the weird things that have been happening for quite awhile.

She followed the small footsteps of her girlfriend and found Laura lying on the ground making a snow angel. She was bundled up from head to toe in colorful clothes. She noticed that the scarf she wore was Carmilla’s, which looked absolutely adorable on her.

“You made it!” Laura said, sitting up. Her brown hair was covered with snow and her cheeks were an adorable shade of pink. “Now come get your kiss,” she puckered her lips out, closed her eyes, and held out her arms, making her look like a child waiting for some candy. Carmilla stared at her before quickly bending down to take a handful of snow and throwing it at her.

“You’re going to have to catch me,” Carmilla smirked before running off to hide.

“That’s not even fair! You’re a vampire and you can run faster than me and throw harder than I can and-” before she knew it, another snowball hit her. “Oh, it is on.”

Carmilla played it easy on her and allowed her to hit her every so often. They threw snowballs back and forth until the sun started to come back up. Laura was looking around for Carmilla before she found herself being pushed down in the snow.

“No fair, you vampire.” Laura complained as Carmilla held down her arms.

 “Aw, you’re not a good sport.” Carmilla pouted which made Laura laugh.

“I think I’m a better sport than you are,” Laura stuck her tongue out making Carmilla roll her eyes.

“You are such a pain in my behind.”

Laura reached out her arm and put Carmilla’s hair behind her ear. “You like it.”

“Unfortunately,” Carmilla said, petting her hair before dipping her head to capture Laura’s lips in her own. They felt the warmth of the sun kiss their skins as they kissed. Laura opened her lips and felt Carmilla’s tongue on her own. She sighed into the kiss as a hand wove into her hair to bring her closer.

Carmilla slowly pulled away before kissing her cold cheek.

“Happy first snow day,” Laura whispered with half-lidded eyes.

“Happy first snow day, cupcake.”


End file.
